


Memories

by InFamousHero



Category: The Secret World
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a facility being raided by Templars, the subjects of experimentation try to make a break for it, failing one after another. One subject sneaks away in the chaos and makes one last desperate attempt to salvage the only thing she can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble concerning my character, Katrina, and how she came to be amongst the Templars, but from someone else's perspective.

They were small things, mostly small things. Her name, she could remember her name was Allison. She could remember she was from Edinburgh,a city in a country called Scotland, part of the United Kingdom. Her parents were Greg and Laura…

Greg and Laura…

Allison cursed as the last names eluded her. There were too many edges to her memories, broken edges that cut at her and tried to bleed further details from her.

The closest things, the  _newest_ things could still be retrieved, remembered. The others remembered too, her siblings refused to forget.

It was what made  _her_  different.

Allison hurried towards the cell with her breath caught in her throat. She pushed the hope away, trying not to fill herself with fanciful thoughts, but she was full of nerves and adrenaline. The sounds of fighting could still be heard deep in the facility.

It might be the last time she would be able to try.

Nearly overshooting a turn, she ran around a corner in the tiled hallway and ran towards a smooth metal door, stuffing her stolen security card into it.

The lights flickered overhead momentarily with a distant, thunderous boom and Allison swallowed, glancing over her shoulder. No one had found her yet.

The door hissed open and she stepped inside quickly.

Red eyes turned on her as they always did, impassive as if they’d been replaced with glass.

For once, their suits no longer matched so uniformly. Allison’s was dotted with soot and blood stains, of which the other seemed to take note of before returning her attention to Allison’s face. She wasn’t wearing her mask as the other was, put on as she heard the door opening like an obedient little subject.

“Kat!” Alisson hurried up to her, grabbing her by the arms. “We can escape!”

The words had no reaction and Allison tried not to let her nerves get the better of her. She had to remember and keep her thoughts in order. She had to  _remember_. “Katrina, please, we can get away. They’ll never burn us again, don’t you want that?!” Allison tried to tug her towards the door but Katrina shifted her weight, pressing a foot into the floor to brace herself.

A cold weight settled in Allison’s gut and she looked up at Katrina, meeting eyes that stared blankly, as if Katrina was looking into a featureless void.

Staring at such blank eyes weakened Allison’s knees with despair. She swallowed thickly and tried to steel herself. “You know, you still walk the same. I remember, it’s just small things from before, like newspaper clippings pinned to the wall, all out of order,” she murmured, taking Katrina’s hands in her own and cradling them. “You even look the same, sometimes. Your expressions look the same before they burn it all away again,” Allison frowned, feeling a sting in her eyes. Emotion bundled in her throat and she clenched her teeth, staring at their hands.

What if she was imagining it? Just assuming from all those broken pieces that something coherent was there?

With her frown deepening, Allison gently took Katrina’s left hand and turned it over, looking at her fingers. There was  _still_  an indentation encompassing the base of one, identical to Allison’s.

It was a smidgen of relief. Maybe she wasn’t grasping at nothing. She could be right and there could be something to retrieve, to hold on to.

She lifted her gaze back to Katrina’s obscured face, to the eyes that stared so emptily at her, and felt her heart twist upon itself. What she could possibly retrieve from something so…

So…?

Empty.

Allison’s mouth twisted in desperation, anger coiling in her belly. “They can’t have gotten rid of all of you! They  _can’t_! There has to be  _something_  left!” she tightened her grip on Katrina’s wrists, shaking them slightly, but that got her nothing.

She may as well have been pleading to a wall, as always.

Whispers of what used to be couldn’t make up a whole person. There wasn’t even enough left to make half of one.

Her eyes grew wet and Allison bowed her head, mouth thinning into a bitter line. Everything felt raw, scrubbed with salt, and she wanted more than anything for something to anchor her, something  _tangible_.  But that wasn’t why they were here, was it? She wasn’t supposed to be  _here_ , thinking for herself and breaking all their rules.

Another dull explosion rumbled through the facility. That she could hear it even in the cell told her how close it was.

She was out of time.

Allison screwed her eyes shut and slipped her arms around Katrina’s waist, hugging as tight as she dared with her face buried in the impassive woman’s shoulder.

It didn’t get a reaction either. She wasn’t trying to make Katrina break the rules by pulling her out of the cell, so it didn’t warrant one.

She pulled away after a long moment, lowering her voice next to Katrina’s ear. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I wish I could remember you better. I wish I could know every detail. I’m  _so_ sorry, I’m  _sorry_ …”

The fighting was getting closer. She couldn’t stay; there was nothing left for her here.

Allison retreated from the cell, sending one last glance over her shoulder as the door hissed shut.

Katrina was frowning.

The door finally hid them from each other and Allison paused, torn between running and investigating that hint of a reaction.

Another explosion and gunfire rattled the air. It was too close.

No. No, there was nothing. She couldn’t do anything. There wasn’t enough time.

Security card in hand, Allison raced from the noise of the fight, quietly begging for whatever it was to be merciful when it reached Katrina.

She needed it.


End file.
